narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Fukasaku
and , better known as Ma and Pa are two Toad Elders from Myobokuzan that taught Jiraiya Senjutsu in his youth. Despite Jiraiya being an elder himself, he speaks to them quite respectfully, while they refer to him as "Jiraiya-chan" or "Kiddo". During the flashback of Jiraiya's visit to the Great Toad Sage, it is seen that both of them sit on each side of the Toad Sage. Shima seems to constantly bicker with the Toad Sage for being senile, while Fukasaku seems to advise him, and just try to help him out. Shima and Fukasaku are summoned to help Jiraiya when he enters Hermit Mode. Personality Both toads are considered old and wise and are greatly respected by all who know them well enough. However, in reality, like it would seem, they are both acting towards each other like an old married couple, like they are, and constantly bicker over all the small things while they should take focus on the bigger picture, as seen when they were summoned and Shima began complaining about the fact that they were going to be there all night and miss dinner''Naruto'' chapter 377, page 06. It would seem that only Fukasaku can remain serious in even the worst situation, while Shima will constantly find a way to bicker with Fukasaku, and at the same time does not have enough respect for the oldest and greatest of all toads, constantly calling him senile for constantly forgetting everything''Naruto'' chapter 378, page 11.Though they constantly bicker, it seems like they really love each other. An example of this would be when Pain impaled Fukasaku and Shima was driven to tears. Part II Infiltration of Amegakure left]] When Jiraiya began to lose his battle with Pain, he called the aid of Shima and Fukasaku to help him. With the two toads he transformed into his Hermit Mode and began to battle the three bodies of Pain on seemingly equal terms. Unfortunately after the Toad Sennin used their Genjutsu and Jiraiya killed the three bodies, Pain's remaining three bodies arrived and turned the tables in the battle. After Jiraiya managed to kill one of the bodies, he had Shima take the body back to Konoha so Tsunade could study it. After she left, the battle took a tragic turn as Jiraiya was attacked by the five remaining bodies, being pierced right through his back by five pike like weapons. Jiraiya knowing his end was near, carved an encrypted message onto Fukasaku's back allowing him to escape, while Jiraiya succumbed to his injuries. Post Hunt for Uchiha arc After the 8-Man Squad failed mission to find Itachi or Sasuke Uchiha, Fukasaku remained in Konoha to inform his student's apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki, that Jiraiya died in battle. He apparently has taken a liking to Naruto and hopes he really is the "Prophesized One" who would save, not destroy the world. Fukasaku offered to train Naruto in the sage arts, so that the boy could stand a chance against Pain, and Naruto readily accepted. Sage Arts Training After Naruto got ready to go, Fukasaku took out the Toad Summoning scroll, which was easily recognized by Naruto. The two then traveled to Myobokuzan through a reverse summon by Gamakichi. Fukasaku then teaches Naruto about sage chakra. To learn sage techniques, you have to become one with nature. After Naruto asks how to do that, Gamakichi tells him he has to die. Fukasaku tells Gamakichi to stop it and after telling Naruto that he doesn't have to die, he leads them to a waterfall which will make Naruto's training easier. The waterfall is filled with toad oil from the Myobokuzan Mountain. He puts some on Naruto's hand and explains that the oil will help him use natural energy. He then explains that if you don't use enough natural energy it won't work. And if you use too much natural energy, you'll turn into a frog. Since Naruto is using too much energy, he turns into a frog, which he panics about. After Naruto turns back to normal (with a hit from Fukasaku's staff), Fukasaku tells him that not even Jiraiya could completely control the natural energy, and would partially turn into a frog. He then reveals that all the stone frog statues behind them are the past failures who couldn't control the energy. Naruto says his way will be like the "pervy sage's" (Jiraiya) and that he won't give up. Fukasaku is glad to hear it. After Naruto gets a little natural energy, Fukasaku tells him to lift the stone frog statue with his normal chakra, but the stone won't budge. Fukasaku tells him to lift it again with his sage chakra, and it is a success. Fukasaku then remarks that Naruto is getting the hang of this faster than Jiraiya did, but after seeing Naruto almost drop the statue says that he's more foolish than Jiraiya too. Before Naruto tries to use Senjutsu without the oil, Fukasaku gives him Jiraiya's first book, "The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja", which gave him his name. After failing to use Senjutsu without the oil, Fukasaku tells Naruto to come with him. He leads him to some rocky mountains and tells him to balance on a cliff. He saves Naruto from falling with his tongue, reminding him to concentrate. After Naruto achieves his Sage Mode, Fukasaku tells him the final step of Sage Training: learning the toads' fighting style. After Naruto finished learning the toad's fighting style, Fukasaku tells him the final step is to merge together. Which totally freaks Naruto out (he doesn't want to look like a toad). Fukasaku then explains it's only him sitting on Naruto's shoulder. Unfortunately, the process of doing so has been revealed as seemingly impossible as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra keeps repelling Fukasaku's attempts to merge. Fukasaku and Naruto were told by unnamed toad that the messenger toad's name had gone missing from the tubes. Shima, who is out shopping nearby Konoha during Pain's attack, speculates that something is happening. Subsequently Shima, Fukasaku and Naruto plan on summoning something big, something apparently only all three of them can summon by working together. Invasion of Pain After Naruto is summoned alongside Gamaken, Gamabunta, Gamakichi, and Gamahiro, he wonders where he is but Shima tells them they are at Konoha which was mostly destroyed by Pain. He then marvels at Naruto's new found power as he begins his fight. Right as Naruto begins his fight with Pain, Fukasaku and Shima jump on Naurto's scroll as he takes on one of Pain Summons. Then Animal Path summons two animals that charge at Naruto. Fukasaku and Shima then use their Sage Technique to stop the animals, which gives Naruto enough time to defeat them. After Naruto defeats one of Pain's bodies without even touching him, Fukasaku explains with natural energy it expands his reach of his punches. Fukasaku and Shima are shocked when Naruto reveals his Wind Rasenshuriken, which is a justu he did not see when training with Naruto. As Naruto throws it, Fukasaku is amazed that he can throw such a dense thing, and is even more surprised when it expands. Then Animal Path begins her attack, the dog that Gamabunta is sitting on separtes and begins to attack Gamaken, and Gamahiro. Fukasaku then comes up with a plan, he ask Gamabunta to swallow Naruto, then Shima uses another sage techinque to create a smoke screen, and Naruto defeats the Animal Path inside Gamabunta mouth. After Naruto loses his sage mode Shima tells Fukasaku that they should fuse with Naruto, but Fukasaku tells her that they can't because of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Then Fukasaku summons one of Naruto's clones, so Naruto can regain sage mode. Shima and Fukasaku attempt to perform an illusion technique on Pain to buy Naruto time, however Pain manages to prevent the illusion, impaling Fukasuku with a sword in the process, presumably killing him. Abilities In battle, they are extremely formidable. Shima is shown to summon a serpent like creature from her stomach and to be capable of breathing fire. Fukasaku is shown to extend his Senjutsu chakra-filled tongue, making it so fast and so sharp that it can cut through solid stone and to be capable of blowing huge gusts of wind as well. Combined with Jiraiya's ability to spit oil, these abilities create a huge inferno, though it's capabilities are unknown, because the attack had never successfully struck the target. Also, they seem to be very intelligent, as they quickly determine a weakness in the way Pain uses his Rinnegan. The two toads are also capable of singing a very powerful Genjutsu technique, Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Singing. This ability cancels out Jiraiya's lack of aptitude for Genjutsu, making the combination that much stronger. However, this Genjutsu takes time, and in order to use, both Shima and Fukasaku must adjust their voices tones and harmony with one another, something neither of them seems happy about doing. When finally applied it attacks the opponent's sense of hearing and will completely paralyze the nerves and thus the entire body of the target(s). However it gives Shima and Fukasaku a sore throat which in turn means that using it, will be a one shot technique. Also, Shima and Fukasaku have been confirmed to be able to use Senjutsu, a technique that gathers the natural energy around that person and grants him a high amount of an even stronger type of chakra, and an unnaturally high level of raw strength,incredible speed and huge resistance to physical attacks. References Category:Summons